


Marisa Dies at the End

by Madras_Eclipse



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madras_Eclipse/pseuds/Madras_Eclipse
Summary: A story where Marisa dies at the end.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Marisa Dies at the End

_*ring*_

Marisa hit her alarm clock right after it shook her out of a rather nice dream she was having about finally bending Patchy to her will. _I knew it was too good to be true, I tell ya,_ she thought.

She looked at her clock. It was 7 a.m. As much as she wanted to sleep in more, she knew she had to stay on a regular study schedule in order to unpick the secrets of great mysteries such as infinite power, fortune, knowledge, and perhaps most importantly, immortality. Not that she had a method or a schedule, just the will to do it. She wasn’t going to let people like Patchy, Alice, and Byakuren put her down now.

Marisa had just gotten dressed and was eating breakfast when she heard a knock on the door. She wondered who it could be this early in the morning, since she knew Alice was still working on her morning routine and Nitori wasn’t usually up this early. So she got up, went up to the door, and opened it, ready for anyone and everyone.

Not ready enough, it seemed.

“Good morning, miss Kirisame,” Okina Matara greeted.

Marisa groaned. “What is it now?” she asked, annoyed.

“A beautiful day we’re having, aren’t we?” Okina commented. Marisa looked out. It was indeed nice and already starting to warm up.

“Yeah, what of it?” Marisa replied.

“I was wondering if you could be of assistance,” Okina asked humbly. “It has to do with my servants.”

“Oh really?” Marisa snided. “They get to be too much of a pain in the butt for ya? What did they do, shove a leek up your-”

“Oh, heavens, nothing like that,” Okina said, blushing. “No, rather, recently a rather dashing and handsome young man with a talking cat appeared in the Realm of the Backdoor claiming to be looking for treasure. I told him he had the wrong place, but just before he left, he caught the attention of my servants and managed to swoon them without doing anything, like he exuded an overwhelming aura of charm. So he wound up ‘picking them up’ and taking them someplace where they were having a dance competition against someone or a group of people called ‘S.E.E.S.’”

Marisa tapped her foot. She knew a guy with charm like that would be hard for a self-proclaimed ladykiller for her to top, since he had the advantage of hooking with straight girls as well as apparently converting known lesbian lovers like Satano and Mai, even without knowing his combat abilities. She was, of course, up to the challenge, so she asked, “well, whaddya want me to do? Go beat his ass to get them back?”

“Ah, no,” Okina said. “Like I said before, I was trying to replace them, so I was wondering if you have at all changed your mind on becoming my-”

Marisa slammed the door.

“Well, darn,” Marisa shrugged as she walked back to her food.

* * *

After breakfast, Marisa went through her morning steps. She first checked her lab in order to see the progress on isolating the active ingredient in a mushroom she found in the Forest of Magic that caused gender-bending, in hopes that she could one day use it to do “experiments” with Reimu and/or Alice. After that, she checked the chemistry set next to it that was cooking MDMA (the kappa were planning a rave party and they contracted her since Eirin wouldn’t do it), then another one next to that where she was synthesizing cadmium telluride for solar panels. Finally, she consulted her armillary sphere and star charts to see if anything of note was going to happen in the sky tonight, but found nothing.

Bored and wondering what to do next, she started thinking about Reimu and how she hadn’t gone to visit her ever since that business with the Yorigami twins. So, she made a date. She made a sack lunch for herself and one for Reimu (knowing she probably didn’t have much in the way of good food, as usual), loaded it into a basket, checked to make sure Okina had left, then took off for the shrine.

A while later, she closed in on the shrine. From above, it seemed as though nothing was going on, but once she got lower down she realized that was not the case. Inside were a number of voices, all seemingly gossiping about something good. Marisa felt slighted: Reimu was having a party and she wasn’t invited? Surely, she had to do something about this! So she set her broom down and went inside to go take a look.

“Reimu!” Marisa shouted. “What’s goin’ on here???”

Reimu turned around. Behind her, Sanae and Clownpiece were setting up a TV, Yukari was hooking up cords through a gap with a power strip on the other side, Suika and Sukuna were chatting among themselves while Shion was off to one side trying to eat soup, but it kept spoiling.

“Oh, hi!” Reimu said, surprised to see Marisa there already. “I was just about to ask you if you wanted to come fill our last spot!”

Marisa tilted her head. “Last spot?”

Reimu turned to face Sanae, who was getting the Switch set up. “Sanae and Yukari said they brought in a game from the Outside called ‘Super Smash Bros. Ultimate,’ and that it’s for up to eight players.”

“It’s super awesome!” Sanae exclaimed with stars in her eyes. “You can play as whoever you want!!!”

Marisa was still a little confused, but decided to play along. “Uh… yeah, sure! Anything for ‘ya. I even brought lunch for ‘ya!”

“Ohoho,” Yukari giggled. “Did you not think I would feed my darling little Reimu and her friends?” Out of nowhere, she produced a spread of both traditional food as well as tried-and-true gamer staples such as Mountain Dew and Doritos. Marisa’s mouth watered as she dropped the lunches she had made and lunged straight for it, before being stopped by Reimu’s gohei.

“Nuh uh uh, you little thief,” Reimu playfully scolded. “Whoever wins the first round gets dibs!”

“Oh… fine,” Marisa conceded. “But I _will_ win!”

“Bring it on!” Sanae dared. “Those chips are mine!”

* * *

About a half-hour later, after everything was set up, everyone had selected their characters and was ready to rumble. Reimu went with Kirby, Sanae was Palutena, Clownpiece Mario, Sukuna Lucina, Shion Yoshi, Yukari Peach, and Suika Inkling. Marisa found herself drawn toward Joker for some reason, since he looked cool and… looked an awful lot like the description of the gentleman Okina had provided her. Hopefully he was just as good as his appearance suggested. Sanae suggested that they would pick a random stage first, then loser’s pick. That random stage wound up being Mementos.

“Okay,” Marisa said, digging into her beanbag seat. “Let’s get this show on the road!”

“HAKUREI! YAKUMO!”

Sanae hit the home button on her controller to pause the game as everyone turned around. Standing in the doorway was a most unwelcome guest, a swordswoman with purple hair and a death glare in her eyes.

Reimu and Yukari were quick to throw their controllers down and take out a bunch of spell cards. This woman meant business if she was right here, right now.

“What business do you have today down here, Watatsuki no Yorihime?” Yukari asked threateningly.

Yorihime drew her blade and pointed it at the group. “I have put up with your crimes and impurity long enough. Now I have journeyed down here into the filthy land that is Gensokyo to purify all of you once and for all!”

Reimu bared her strongest charms and amulets and set her gohei to kill. “Not if I can help it. I’ve gotten even better since that one time, I feel I can take you all by myself.”

“Don’t think you can win, Hakurei,” Yorihime sneered. “You know that I can channel the power of gods far better than you. I can crush you as easily as a twig!” She started gathering power. “Now, die!”

Thinking quickly and wanting to save the party, Sanae jumped up, her eyes still brimming with stars and without common sense. “This is bad! Looks like I need a _~ miracle ~!_ ” Lights shone from her body, which collided with the poverty and misfortune brimming from Shion’s. Together, the two energies made a most disastrous combination.

Yorihime’s body radiated red for a second, before she spontaneously exploded into embers, leaving only her feet.

“Whoa, whoa, WHOA!!!” Marisa shouted recoiling back. “What the heck was that?!?”

Sanae then blurted, “amazing! It seems my miracle combined with Shion’s bad luck to make Yorihime spontaneously combust!”

“I know,” Shion said glumly. “Dreadful, isn’t it?”

“Ah, cheer up!” Suika drunkenly chirped. “‘Least that Mary Sue Lunarian ain’t our problem anymore! Now c’mon, let’s get the game goin’!” And so everyone just got back into the game and got it started for real, seemingly not caring the least bit about the pair of feet with burnt-out tops standing in the doorway still, or that one of the two highest Lunar guards was now thoroughly and undeniably dead.

* * *

It was the end of the match, and now it was just Reimu and Marisa’s characters left, both on their last stock. Reimu had managed to land a tricky meteor smash against Marisa, but luckily, Marisa had Arsene active, meaning she could just use Wings of Rebellion to get back onto the stage, then lunge into Kirby since she had a full Smash meter and finish the fight with an All-Out Attack.

“Nice game,” Marisa teased as Reimu focused hard, ready to edgeguard. Marisa pressed Up+B, fully expecting to recover, only to get hit by a train and flung off the stage. Kirby won the fight.

“...well, shucks,” Marisa said. “Looks like I got hit by a train and died instead.” Reimu giggled as Marisa looked at Yukari. “You didn’t mess with the game to do that, did ‘ya?”

“Oh, my bad, sorry,” Sanae apologized. “I forgot to turn off stage hazards.”

“SERIOUSLY???” Marisa exclaimed. “I wanted this whole thing to be all skill, show everyone I was the best!”

“Says the girl who just uses bigger lasers than any actual strategy,” Reimu chided, nibbling on a Dorito and sipping a can of Mountain Dew.

Marisa shrugged. “Eh, point taken. Too late now to do anything about it.”

“Agreed,” Sukuna smiled. “Let’s just have fun!” She turned to Shion. “Since you’re last, I guess that means you pick the stage?”

“Seems so,” Shion said, a little depressed. So she went ahead and picked… 75m.

Sanae facepalmed. “...whyyyyy????” She knew this was going to be awful.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Land of the Backdoor, Okina was busy orienting her new dancers, seeing as how Joker had already run off with Satano and Mai to a love hotel by the time she had gotten to Club Velvet.

“Welcome, my little darlings,” she smiled. “I certainly hope you two will make fine extensions of my will.”

Before her, were two girls in ridiculous outfits and shoe hats, one superbly miffed and the other highly confused.

“I’m going to execute you the next chance I get,” Mitsuru grumbled.

“Er… execute?” Haru wondered.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly, dumb one-shot I came up with since I'm supremely bored with this whole COVID shutdown. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
